


Constellation/Proposal

by ciren



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Soulmates, dream - Freeform, dream-based
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciren/pseuds/ciren
Summary: he asks a question that you've been waiting for.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Constellation/Proposal

"will you marry me?"

a question you wanted to hear for a long time. everything in your eyes seems to blur before realizing that you had shed tears.

with tears glistening and your smile wavering, you nodded.

"yes."

he then stood up then sat next to you again. gingerly taking your hand in his, he ran his thumb through your knuckles before lightly squeezing it.   
he then took the ring in the box and carefully slid it into your ring finger. 

shining so beautifully under the light, you can't help but admire it for a while. 

"want to do mine too?", he asks as he hands you a matching ring. 

holding his left hand in your own, you took a moment to feel his own. it was rough and calloused, bigger than yours but warm and comforting nevertheless. you then, take the ring and slid it into his respective ring finger. 

taking his face into your hands, you brought him closer to you, while he wraps his arms around you. peppering his face with light kisses, feeling his slight stubble poking at your hands. he says nothing as he relishes in your touch. 

both of you close your eyes and lightly place your foreheads together, smiling. its very comforting. after a while the both of you part.

"im glad", he says as he continues to hold you in his arms, he buries the face in the crook of your neck breathing in slowly before exhaling. you hug back. it was warm. so, _so_ warm.

in the comfort of his arms, you can't help but love him even more.


End file.
